1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a pin type of rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be classified into small-sized cylindrical types, small-sized prismatic types, large-sized prismatic types, etc., depending on their sizes and capacities. With technology development and a demand for mobile devices, demand for small-sized cylindrical rechargeable batteries and small-sized prismatic rechargeable batteries as an energy source has been increasing.
A rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly formed by disposing electrodes at opposite sides of a separator and then winding them in a jelly-roll form, a case for housing the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for closing and sealing an opened side of the case. Most of currently used rechargeable batteries are cylindrical types, prismatic types, or pouch types of rechargeable batteries. Depending on a kind of exterior member, these rechargeable batteries may be classified into a pouch type, a cylindrical type, or a prismatic type.
A rechargeable battery is manufactured by placing an electrode assembly consisting of a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and a separator inside a metal can having a cylindrical or prismatic shape or a pouch type of case made of an aluminum laminate sheet, and then injecting an electrolyte into the electrode assembly. As described above, a certain amount of space for housing the electrode assembly is required in the case, but an ultra-small pin type of rechargeable battery has a limited space for housing the electrode assembly.